iGo to College
by angelsinstead
Summary: Freddie, Sam, Carly and Gibby are attending Seattle U. What happens when Sam and Freddie end up having to share a room together?
1. Introduction  iLottery

Sam :::

It was my freshman year of college and what an amazement it was. I had actually gotten in! I had worked my tail off there at the end, getting my grades up enough and accumulating all the credits I'd need so I would actually be accepted into the same university as my best friend, Carly Shay. And how happy we both were when we found out we would be sharing a dorm room at Seattle U. But who knew how crazy it would be sharing such a small space? Everytime I turned around, there she was or vice versa. The two of us were like day and night, she the neat-freak, and myself The Wild Child who enjoyed listening to blaring music till 2 in the morning, so sadly it wasn't long till we were at each other's throats.

"Sam, stop leaving half-eaten chicken drumsticks in MY bed!" Carly would complain.

"Stop studying so much! I don't wanna turn down MY music!" I'd yell back with annoyance.

We had only been going to the university about 2 months, yet our friendship was being tested by living in such close quarters. That's when I heard about a special contest they were having on campus. Across from our dorm set another one, a newer model, and it was coed. The rooms in the new dorm were twice as big as the ones where Carly and I were living. And some of the students would be given a chance at trying out the new dorm rooms since only a few were ready for occupancy. A lottery would be taking place and already students were scrambling to get their ticket. The first room that was opening up was Dorm Room 239.

239? Wow, hadn't I heard or seen that number before?

Then it hit me. 239 was the number of the locker I had once shared with Freddie when we were in high school. We had both guessed the exact number of Fat Cakes in the man-sized jar, and Principal Franklin had insisted that I must share the locker with Freddie Benson.

As I got my ticket, my thoughts then turned to Freddie. He too had gone to Seattle U, and he was sharing a room with Gibby Gibson in an all male dormitory across campus. I hadn't seen him much recently as Carly, Freddie, and I were all so absorbed in our classes. Last I had saw him, I had been pretty amazed.  
In the summer before going to the university, Freddie had gotten buff. Damn...  
he definitely wasn't the same Freddie Benson I had met in Junior High School. Back then I had called him a nerd, a tech geek, and a bunch of other names just to get a rise out of him. But as time went on, and Freddie and I had gotten closer, I realized there was more...

"Hey, Sam, what are you doing here?" a voice spoke up.

I looked up and saw Freddie standing there in line to get his ticket.

Freddie :::

Sam looked at me as though I had horns growing out of my head or something. "I'm here to get my ticket... what are YOU doing here?" she asked in a not-so-friendly voice.

"Same as you," I replied, taking in the sight of her.

"Well, you're not going to win, Benson, cuz I have the winning ticket," she insisted, waving her ticket in front of my face.

"Don't be so sure, Princess Puckett," I quipped back. I felt pretty confident I was going to win. I really wanted Dorm Room 239, the first available room in the new coed dorm. I had heard a lot about the new rooms... how huge they were, how they had their own kitchens and bathrooms instead of those cramped shared baths that were in the other dorms. And I absolutely hated sharing a room with Gibby. He snored like a bear, and I wasn't getting proper sleep. And Gibby was constantly dancing around, shirtless, just being the total goof that he was and had always been. Sure, we were friends, but enough was enough.

"I have the winning number, Freddork," Sam said with a smirk.

"We'll see," I said, giving her a grin. At that moment, the number of the Dorm Room didn't even hit me. How was I to know that history was about to repeat itself?  



	2. Chapter 1  iMust Have Dorm Room 239

Sam :::

A couple of days passed and today they would be announcing the winning number of the lottery. I was so excited. I really wanted Dorm Room 239. I had the ticket in my hand.

"Hey, Sam, where are you going off to?" asked Carly as I got ready to leave our room.

"Ummm ... I am heading over to the Cafeteria," I lied, not quite ready to break the news to Carly yet that I was moving out. That's just how certain I felt that I had in my hand the winning ticket.

"Ohhh okay..." Carly said, sticking her nose back in her textbook again. I rolled my eyes. Carly was ALWAYS studying. That girl studied as much as I liked to eat.

"See ya," I said as I walked out the door and headed over to the new dormitory.  
A crowd had gathered there, as the winners were just about to be announced. I barely made it there on the time. The Dean, Mr. Benjamin, was present to call out the winning number on the ticket. My heart started to pound as I knew it was gonna be me! I was gonna win!

Freddie :::

There she was again. Sam! She was always there. At the moment I looked at her, she met my gaze. We were both waiting in anticipation. Who was going to win this lottery and get Dorm Room 239? I had my fingers crossed that it would be me!

"I want to thank everyone for coming today and participating in the lottery. The winner today will be staying in the first available room in our new coed dormitory," spoke up Mr. Benjamin.

Someone handed him the number of the winning ticket so he could read it off. "And the winner of the lottery today has lucky number eight!" he called out.

I couldn't believe my ears. Number Eight? That was the exact same number on MY ticket. I had won! Dorm Room 239 was mine. I didn't give a damn what anyone said, I was moving in... tonight!

"I won! I won!" I called out with happiness and excitement.

No more Gibby. No more snoring! And no more distractions when I tried to study and Gibby would dance with his shirt off. I couldn't have been happier!

"Wait! Wait, right there!" I heard voice call out.

I turned, looking at Sam. What in the world? What did she have to say? Was she going to dispute that I had just won?

Sam :::

I waved my own ticket in front of Freddie's face, letting him see the number printed on it as clear as day. "I have winning number eight!" I called out as I looked at Mr. Benjamin.

Mr. Benjamin came forward, taking my ticket as well as Freddie's ticket. "It appears you BOTH have the winning number," spoke the dean.

"What? Why?" I cried out as the exact same time as Freddie.

The dean gave us a knowing smile. "Well, it IS a coed dorm... AND the rooms were intended for two," he replied.

"Oh my God!" I heard Freddie gasp. "I am not sharing with HER, that- that blond-headed demon!"

Freddie :::

"Watch it, Freddork!" Sam quipped, giving me one of those icy glares of hers. "You don't HAVE to share with me! You could let me have the room all to myself!"

"No!" I yelled. "I won fair and square!"

"Fine! Then we'll share, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" Sam hollered.

"Well, you better not snore... and no running around shirtless!"  
I heard myself screaming at her.

"Watch it, Benson," she said in a growl, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"Enough you two... let's go on up and see your room," Mr. Benjamin spoke,  
breaking us away from our argument.

The crowd dispersed as we were lead away to see the winning room. It wasn't long before Mr Benjamin himself was showing us our new dorm room 239.

"Wow," I heard Sam gasp as the three of us walked inside.

Sam :::

The room was decorated in shades of gold and purple. It was absolutely perfect. We walked into the bedroom/livingroom area. There was a king-sized bed in the room, a love-seat, entertainment center, and a computer desk. It was perfect. And the second room consisted of a kitchenette and a table and chairs. There was also a bathroom, nothing fancy, but containing all the right equipment. I absolutely fell in love with the place and wasn't about to give it up to Freddie.

"This is great!" I said, taking a look around and voicing my approval. I knew I would love it here... but how in the world would I ever survive if I had to live here with Freddie Benson?

I turned and set my gaze on him. "What's it gonna be, Benson?" I asked,  
demanding with my eyes that he relent and give me the room.

"You better get used to my techinical equipment, Puckett... cuz we are sharing this room," I heard him say with just as much stubborness.

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at him. "I hate you!" I said in a nasty voice.

"I hate you, too," he said, but to my surprise, it didn't sound like an insult.  
Freddie's voice had become somewhat of a caress.

I looked at Mr Benjamin and he appeared just as baffled as I felt. What in the world? What did Freddie have up his sleave now?


	3. Chapter 2 iMove In

Sam :::

"What? You're rooming with Freddie?" Carly gasped, when I told her the shocking news. "Sam! How in the world is that EVER going to work?"

"I dunno. But I am NOT giving up the room," I said as Carly was helping me pack up my things.

"You and Freddie are going to KILL each other," Carly said in warning. "I should know, I have witnessed so many of your squabbles over the years that I am scarred for life."

I gave a laugh, stacking up a couple of plastic crates containing my belongings and carrying them to the elevator so we could load them up in Carly's small sports car. I was so envious, as my mother hadn't even gotten me a broken-down clunker upon graduation. Carly got on the elevator with me, trying to juggle two very large suitcases stuffed with my clothes. This was our third trip out to the car, and since I didn't own much really, we were now all set to go over to the new dorm.

"Sam, I'm really worried about you," Carly said a few minutes later when she and I had finished loading up her car. "You can't fight with Freddie like you used to. He's got muscles now and stuff, and he's -."

"Relax, Carls. Chill. I'm a big girl now... and I can take care of myself," I said with a sigh. "I'll see Freddie soon enough, must we talk about him?"

Freddie :::

I was setting up my tech equipment in my new dorm room. This room really was awesome. I glanced down at my watch. 5:45 PM and no sign of Sam. Maybe she had chickened out. Perhaps afterall, I would have this whole room to myself.

I took a seat at the end of the bed, taking a look at my surroundings. My belongings were all neatly stored away and this really was home now. I sat there and just started to relax when I heard a key moving in the lock. My eyes got wide when Sam entered, carrying some crates of her stuff and Carly followed soon after, dragging a couple of suitcases along behind her.

"Hello, Roommate!" said Sam cheerfully, but there was underlying sarcasm grating in her tone.

I rolled my eyes, looking away as she began laying her crates down haphazardly just anywhere and cluttering up the place. "Hi, Carly," I said, giving Carly Shay a smile.

"Hey, Freddie," she replied back, giving me a sympathetic look. No doubt since she had been rooming with Sam the last two months, Carly better than anyone knew just what I was in for sharing a room with my greatest frenemy.

"What? No greeting for me?" Sam said in a nasty tone. Her eyes were like icy pools of blue when she glared at me.

"Ohhh Sorry..." I snapped. "Hello, Princess Puckett."

She folded her arms across her chest, just staring me down. Suddenly she turned on her heel and left, presumably to get more of her items outside. I turned and looked at Carly, giving a shrug.

"Freddie, I-," Carly started, but her voice just trailed off.

"What?" I asked, wondering what Carly had been about to say.

"Go easy on Sam. Please? For me?" I heard Carly asking.

"Why should I? She's horrible to me," I said in my own defense.

Carly nodded. "I know, but..."

"What?" I prompted, giving Carly a questioning look.

"Nevermind," Carly said, rushing out as though perhaps she had said too much. I stood there dumbfounded after Carly had left, wondering what exactly she had meant. I knew rationally I really should try my best to get along with Sam,  
but if she started being her usual viscious and oh-so-charming self, I wasn't going to just sit there and allow her to bully me. Those days were done and over!

Sam :::

Soon, I had my things put away. Dorm Room 239 was mine. And Freddie's, too,  
although I would have LOVED to have forgotten that.

"See ya," Carly had said after having helped me unpack. "If you need anything,  
I am just a phone call away." She came over, giving me a big hug. She then walked across the room, hugging Freddie as well.

"Bye Carls, see ya in class tomorrow," I called out to her, just before she left.

Totally ignoring Freddie, I went to sit down on the loveseat, flipping on the TV. Wresting was on and right away, I took interest. Shelby Marx was fighting that Russian girl again, and although it was a repeat, I loved every second of the action on the screen. It wasn't long before Freddie had sit down next to me, engrossed in Shelby's fight as well, because he too was major Shelby Marx fan.

I glanced over, seeing how close Freddie was to me. The loveseat was damn small. I tried to scoot over, but it was impossible. Freddie and I were hip to hip and if he shifted just a little, he would-.

"Sam, why are you looking at me like that for?" Freddie demanded, staring into my eyes.

"I - I ... get away from me, Benson!" I snapped at him. "I'm watching TV right now. Make yourself useful and go make me a sandwich or something!"

"This is my room, too and I can sit here and watch TV if I wanna!" he growled in response.

We hadn't been in our room alone for a half hour and already we were at each other's throats. How pathetic.

Not able to take the close proximity a moment longer, I jumped up off the loveseat, blocking the TV with my body so he couldn't watch the wrestling match we had both been so engrossed in. "That loveseat is wayyyy too small for the both of us!" I pointed out.

Suddenly I heard him laughing loudly and he looked over at the bed. "If we can't share the loveseat, then what in the hell are we gonna do about the bed?"

My eyes shifted over to the bed as well. It was a king-sized model. Surely we could- ? Ohhh hell, no! There was NO freakin way in hell I was gonnna sleep there with Freddie Benson!

"YOU'RE sleeping on the loveseat!" I informed him.

"It's my room, too, Puckett ... and I'm sleeping on that big, comfy bed with you!" Freddie insisted.

"Over my dead body!" I screamed.

"If that's what it takes," he said sweetly.

I looked at him, totally appalled. Sleep with him? How could I? Ohhh myyy God! In all this sharing a room business, I had never thought of that. But there WAS only ONE bed.

Finally, I let out a heavy sigh, willing myself to calm down and take a deep breath. "Well, we aren't kids anymore, Fredward. We'll just have to be civilized about this. But I swear, if you so much as BREATHE on me in bed,  
I'll-!" I started threatening.

"You'll what?" he asked, starting to laugh. When his lips curled up like that and his dark eyes twinkled just so, I had to admit, he looked - well,  
handsome...

"I'll hurt you," I finished.

He was smirking, as if he didn't believe me. "Sam, what do you wear to bed?"  
he suddenly asked.

I looked at him, flustered. "Why do you wanna know?"

"Cuz, you know me. I sleep with my socks on... just my socks."

I couldn't believe we were having this conversation. "If you're sleeping with me and you want to keep everything vital, you better keep some clothes on it,  
know what I mean?" I said, my eyes sweeping down his body in a warning gesture.

"Yes, Princess Puckett," he promised, but I did not miss the mischievousness in his eyes. Just what was Freddie up to?

Freddie :::

As if we were both avoiding going to bed and having to sleep together, we had both stayed up a little later than usual. I brushed my teeth a couple of extra times, and who knows what Sam was doing in the livingroom/bedroom.

I emerged, wearing only my boxers and crawled into my side of the bed. Sam was laying there next to me wearing a burgundy tank top and a pair of shorts. I lay there in the big bed, listening to the sound of Sam's even breathing. Many moments passed, and I thought she had gone to sleep. "Good night, Fredward," I then heard her whisper. She turned over, hugging one of the pillows while facing me. I looked at her in the near darkness, thinking what a vision she made, lying so still and serene beside me. It was a rare moment, so I wanted to remember it forever.

"Sweet dreams," I whispered, closing my eyes and finally getting some much-needed rest.


	4. Chapter 3 iDream of Freddie

Sam's Dream/Flashback :::

It was my freshman year of high school and I was leaving the iCarly studio with a sad look on my face. How could I have been so thoughtless? I had REALLY hurt Freddie. Because of me and my senseless cruelty, he felt he couldn't even show his face in public. Why did I have to tell all our viewers on iCarly that Freddie had yet to have his first kiss? This time in our bantering, had I really gone too far?

Carly's words struck a chord in my heart, my cold, barely beating heart. I didn't want Freddie mocked by the whole school, so on live webcast, I had blurted out the truth. I too had never been kissed. Just like Freddie, I had yet to experience the much-talked-about-and-greatly-longed-for first kiss. Maybe my heart wasn't so cold afterall.

Now to apologize to Freddie. But I had to find him first. Whenever Freddie wanted to get away from his over-protective mom, the first place he would go was the fire escape. It was his own little sanctuary. And sure enough, that's where I found him.

He was sitting there in a camp chair, just listening to music. When he cautiously gestured for me to join him, I took a seat on the window ledge leading out to the fire escape and although it felt like pulling teeth, I began to apologize. To my surprise, he already knew what I had done. I had told all our viewers the naked truth ::: I too had yet to experience my first kiss.

He told me I was courageous for speaking up as I had, and to my own surprise and shock I heard myself saying I was sincerely sorry for everything I had ever done to have messed with him since the first moment I had met him. Both of us were grinning, because it was just SO MUCH fun to gauge his reaction to each and every torment I would dish out. I warned him that even though this was a solemn apology, it didn't mean I would be stopping anytime soon. He smirked, saying, "Good." It seemed that my constant bullying of him had become an ordinary part of our lives and now Freddie expected it. He even said it would be "weird" if I didn't make his life miserable.

And that's when our conversation turned. Back to that First Kiss discussion again. I began to spill to him things I thought I'd never say. I told him I didn't understand what all the hype was about the first kiss and how I just wished I could get it out of the way. And then almost simultaneously, it was as if we had gotten the idea.

"We... should kiss?" I heard myself ask him.

And together, we decided that we SHOULD kiss and never tell a soul. We also agreed that we would never speak of it and return to our lives as though nothing unusual had happened. It all seemed like the perfect plan.

But as our lips met, something happened I never expected. In that moment, or those 8 seconds or so our lips touched, I found myself falling for Freddie. Completely and irrovocably falling. And I realized in all of the years we had known each other, my constant teasing and bullying of him had been a ploy to get him to notice me. Knowing he was crushing on Carly had been difficult so I had done what I could to make him take notice of me instead. And now he was noticing me in a really BIG way.

Yet as the kiss came to it's end and Freddie's lips had left mine, what could I do or say? I had solemnly swore to him that it would only be one kiss and only for the sake of doing it, and we would never speak of it again. Yet...

I wanted more.

I wanted Freddie Benson and that realization scared the hell out of me.

It was a really awkward moment as I got up from the ledge and turned to walk away. But something Freddie said stopped me.

"I hate you."

Those three words were spoken with an adorable smile plastered on his face. So, I responded in kind.

"I hate you, too."

My heart was screaming at me, "Tell him the truth. Tell him!" But when I opened my mouth and looked at him, nothing came out...

Halfway in between a dream-state and consciousness, I tossed in my sleep. And in that moment, the dream or shall I say flashback began changing. That memory of our first kiss in which I had dreamt of some 100 times since our freshman year of high school suddenly converted. And everything I wished I had done back then had in this dream became a reality.

"Freddie," I said, stopping in my tracks and slowly making my way back onto the fire escape by way of the window.

Freddie looked at me warily as though wondering what it was I might do to him now. "Are you going to hit me?" he asked, appearing a bit afraid that I had changed my mind and was going to smack him for having kissed me.

"No, I'm going to do this..." I answered, looking deeply into his eyes and grabbing him by the shirt collar and tugging him closer, much the same as I had done days earlier before I had quipped, "Momma doesn't play to get even; Momma plays to win!"

He looked just as terrified in that moment as he had that first time I had grabbed him. "Sam, what are you...?" he gasped, but I cut him off, my lips crashing to his.

This time when we kissed it was no soft, exploratory kiss. It was hot, hungry, wild, and I felt him responding to me with growing passion. Grabbing his collar even tighter in my fists, I had jerked his body against mine. I wasn't about to let him go; I had him exactly where I wanted him.

After a couple of minutes of straight, heavy kissing, we came up for air. I looked into his dazed, chocolate-brown eyes. "Sam?" he said softly, his voice questioning.

"I want you, Fredward Benson, always have, always will," I heard myself saying to him. "I'm going crazy with how much I want you..."

I didn't get to finish, because it was him this time, grabbing me. I thought the fire escape was going to collapse with how we were scrambling all over each other. His lips moved from mine, to my neck, softly tasting and nibbling. A shiver overcame me as I clung to him, lost in the moment. Freddie was taking my breath away. And now there was no part of our bodies not touching.

"Freddie... ohhhhhhhhh yes..." I heard myself murmur as his hot lips went to my ear in a fiery caress, kissing and exploring. I couldn't believe it - I was actually making out with Freddie Benson and it felt amazingly good.

Freddie :::

Sometime during the course of the night, I had flung the covers off my body and somehow I had ended up entangled in Sam's embrace. Holding her had just felt so right, and as cliche as it may sound, she fit against me perfectly. Now as morning light came streaming through the window of Dorm Room 239, I realized just how close our bodies had become while we were sleeping. Sam must have gotten rid of that pillow of hers she had been embracing right before we had gone to sleep. She must be thinking that pillow was me, because she was holding onto me tightly, her body molded to mine. I could feel every curve and contour of her body, and I couldn't help it, I was instantly aroused.

I looked at her face, seeing a look of supreme bliss there. "Freddie," she said, moaning my name.

"Sam?" I whispered back, going completely still.

She was asleep and she had no clue what she was doing to me. "I want you..." she murmured, her hands taking on a daring exploration over my bare, naked chest that had me throbbing with intense pleasure. I took hold of her hand, stopping it before she could slide it into my boxers.

"Sam?" I said, more urgently this time. I sounded terrified and truly I was. If Sam woke up, finding the situation we were now in, would she lose it and slap the shit out of me?

Clearly she was caught up in some sort of erotic dream, but damn - starring me, as she had moaned out my name, saying she wanted me? This was sure a hell a lot to take in at about six in the morning. What the chiz?

Realizing she wasn't about to wake up yet and not even wanting to wake her and deal with the consequences, I eased her back against her own pillow, caressing her hair and trying to calm her. Her long blond curls seemed to have a life of their own, wild just as she was as I soothingly stroked and caressed them while doing my best to keep her from attacking me again.

She murmured something incoherent, a cute little smile on her face. She then turned over on her side away from me, and I was able to scoot my way out of the bed. Steathily, I made it over to the bathroom and rushed inside. My body tingled from head to toe.

Sam wants me! Me? What the chiz?

I stripped and stepped into the shower. Hell, I wanted her, too! How could I NOT want her? She was maddeningly beautiful. And ever since that kiss, that sweet, bewildering kiss, I had been attracted to her. But never could I have told her that; she would have pulverized me. Dammit, now I couldn't stop thinking of her! The feel of her hands on my skin, her delicious scent. I was rock-hard and HAD to take "matters" into my own hands. Minutes later, waves of pleasure rushed over me, much like the cascading waters of the shower, and I finally found some sort of release from the torturous experience of having slept with Sam. How could I go on this way, night after night, desiring her and knowing that she wanted me? How could I look, but just not touch?

Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around my hips. That's when I realized I had gone into the bathroom without a change of clothes. Was Sam still sleeping or would I have to go out there nearly naked to face my beautiful, blond-headed demon/roommate?

Sam :::

When I woke up, the bed felt strangely empty. Where was Freddie? I then heard water running in the shower, so I knew he was in the bathroom. My face felt hot and so did my body, reminding me of that wild dream. In my dream, I had been making out with Freddie. It was so strange, admitting to myself that I wanted Freddork of all people. I had been wanting him a really long time, but I had never told him for fear he would reject me. Carly had always been the one he had wanted. She was the girl of his dreams. He could never want me...

I was lying there, contemplating our strange and complicated situation, when suddenly the bathroom door came open and Freddie emerged with nothing on except a towel around his hips. The flesh of his chest was still dotted with droplets of water from the shower. His muscles rippled as he walked across the room, getting some clothing items from his wardrobe. My heart did a flip-flop, seeing him glance over at the bed on his way back to the bathroom to change.

"Don't pretend you're sleeping, Sam. I know you're awake," I heard him say.

"Shut up, Freddork," I called back to him. "It's too early and I need ham!"

He didn't reply and I heard the door close behind him. Yawning, I sat up, stretching my limbs. It was early, but breakfast sounded so good. I went to the kitchen and started raiding the refrigerator. Luckily, I had recently bought some groceries so I had it well-stocked.

I pulled out my supply of ham and began to slice it, preparing to warm it up in a skillet. Freddie came out, fully dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Are you making breakfast?" he asked, watching me as I welded the huge blade, sliding it again and again into the slab of meat.

"I might be..." I said, turning to look at him and giving him a look that said come-any-closer-and-I'll-cut-you-like-a-ham.

He only smirked, going to prepare some orange juice and slices of toast to accompany the ham I was in the process of cooking. We worked quietly then, getting breakfast and putting it all upon the table. We were sitting at the table, enjoying the breakfast when all out of the blue, he says to me, "Did you have any ... dreams last night?"

I nearly spit out my orange juice, hearing his question. "Dreams?" I said with feigned innocence. "No... uhhhhhhhh... did you?"

"Maybe," he said with a mysterious grin. "You really have no clue, do you?"

"Clue about what, diphthong?" I demanded defensively. What the chiz was the nerd talking about now?

"Nevermind," he smirked. "Time for class. We'll talk about it later."

"You have class at 7 AM in the freakin morning?" I asked him, seeing him getting up from the table and preparing to go.

"I like to get there early, so I can get a good seat," he answered.

I rolled my eyes. What a geek! He actually went to class early, just so he could sit close to the instructor - probably so he could do some brown-nosing was my guess.

"Fine! Leave me with all the dishes!" I cried out, getting up and carrying our plates over to the small sink.

"Awwww..." he said in a sweet voice. "Don't pout, Sam. I'll make supper tonight AND I'll do the dishes."

"Will you make fried chicken?" I asked hopefully, looking at his tall figure framed there in the doorway.

"Maybe," he said with that adorable laugh of his. "See ya later." He then left, leaving me standing there with a bunch of questions.

**OOC: Thanks everyone for the reviews. Please keep them coming. They truly do inspire me! **


	5. Chapter 4 iGot a Hot Roommate

Sam :::

My first class of the day was English 101. Although it was extremely early, I usually managed to stay awake in that class as I had it with Carly. I actually arrived some ten minutes early and took my seat next to my best friend. "Hey, Sam, how's things going with Freddie?" she asked as she gave me one of her cheerful smiles.

"We made breakfast together this morning," I replied, not telling her about that big fight we had last night over the loveseat.

"And?" Carly prompted, sensing there was more.

"Oh... and he's making supper tonight," I announced.

Carly laughed. "Sam, you're always thinking of food."

I shrugged, because I couldn't deny that it was true. "I can't believe you're actually getting along with him," she said as a few more students began to file into the room to take their seats.

"I didn't say we were getting along..." I said softly, my eyes shifting away from my best friend's penetrating gaze.

"Sam, you really need to tell him how you feel," Carly started, but I stopped her, holding up a hand to silence her.

"Quiet. Momma's sleepy," I insisted. It was just like Carly, insisting again and again that I tell Freddie of my feelings. Ever since she had discovered our senior year that I was attracted to Freddork, she had been pleading with me to just open up and tell him how I felt. For me, it would be better to die than to live with that rejection.

Carly sighed heavily, about to protest, but then our instructor walked in. It was time to concentrate on the subject at hand, English. I began to zone out as the instructor began to speak. As though I was in some sort of daze, all I could think about was him, my hot roommate.

Freddie :::

I made it through my morning classes sort of in a blur. All I could think about was Sam. How had she affected me so greatly? Waking up and having her in my arms had been ... wild and intense. It had been a dream come true for me. I couldn't remember when I stopped crushing on Carly and started wanting Sam. Maybe it started with that crazy kiss on the fire escape. Or maybe it was when I realized that Sam was more than just my sworn enemy; she was truly my greatest and truest friend. Yeah, we fought a lot, but we really didn't mean it. Somehow, over the course of the years, it had turned from stark and bitter insults into some sort of bizzare and playful banter. For me, it was sort of like foreplay or perhaps a way to release the sexual tension. And damn, how I loved to wrestle with Sam. We hadn't done much of that lately, not since coming to Seattle U.

I was staring off into space and didn't even realize my last class had ended. "Earth to Freddie," a voice spoke. "Come in, Freddie..."

I looked up, seeing my ex-roommate Gibby standing there, a half-grin upon his face. "What? What up?" I asked, trying to snap out of the daze I had been caught in.

"Whoa, you were totally in another world, dude. What were you thinking about?" laughed Gibby. "Sam?"

"Sam? No... no... Why would I be thinking about Sam?" I asked quickly, shaking my head in denial.

Gibby shook his head, laughing at me in amusement. "A guy would have to be an idiot not to see how much you like her," said Gibby. "Everytime she's in the room, you stare at her like you want to pounce on her. And that fighting you two do; it totally gives you away. You're hot for her, man. Face it."

"Sam?" I repeated, refusing to admit my true feelings.

"Just tell her you want her," Gibby encouraged. "Either she'll jump your bones or she'll crush you like a grape."

"Gibby!" I gasped. "I can't tell her that. She'll- she'll-."

Gibby gave me a look, and I knew in that moment I had just given myself away. There was no denying it now. Gibby knew how I felt about Sam. "Dude, don't be such a fraidy cat," Gibby spoke. "I think you should go for it. How are you going to stay in that room with her day after day and not tell her how you feel?"

"Time for lunch," I said, quickly changing the subject. "I hear it's Mexican Taco Day over at the Cafeteria." Gibby joined me as we left our classroom and prepared to walk over to the Cafeteria. Who could miss Mexican Taco Day?

Sam :::

I had taken a seat beside Carly with my lunch tray. They had served ethnic food and surprisingly, it did look pretty good. Who was I kidding? I was always hungry and I never could pass up a taco.

I had just bitten into my hard-shell taco when two guys came and sat down across from us. It was Freddie and Gibby. "Hey, Sam. Hi, Carly," Gibby greeted. I nearly dropped my taco back onto the tray when I glanced at Freddie and saw him gazing back at me, too.

Carly spoke her greeting to both of the guys, but for some reason Freddie wasn't saying a word. He just sat there, not really eating, but zoning out. "What's going on with Freddie?" Carly spoke up, looking over at Gibby, then to me.

I shrugged and Gibby just gave Carly a look. It was as if something unspoken had passed between them, and I wondered what it could be. Seeing the state Freddie was in, I jumped at the chance to toss an insult his way.

"Freddie, you missing your mommy and all her tick baths?" I teased him in a sweet and super-annoying tone.

Freddie seemed to snap out of it when I spoke. He looked right at me, a mischievious expression upon his face. "I don't have my mommy anymore to give me my tick baths," he replied. "Since you're my roommate, maybe you could -?"

I didn't let him finish as my face grew suddenly hot. "Ohhh hell no!" I cried out.

"Why not, Sam? I saw the way you checked me out this morning when I left the bathroom in just that towel," he said, much to my shock and embarrassment.

"I- I-," I heard myself stutter, disbelieving the turn this conversation had taken. For once I was truly speechless. Dorkface Fredward Benson had made me incapable of coherent thought.

Both Gibby and Carly were silent, too as the two of them exchanged glances, yet didn't know what to say. Finally I found my voice. "Watch it, Fredperv. You say another word and I'll -!" I began to threaten.

"You'll what, Sam? Kiss me?" he challenged.

"No, I'll kick you in a place that should not be kicked!" I heard myself yell.

"Hold it down, you two," Carly suddenly scolded. "People are staring... Can't you just... you know, save it for the bedroom?"

I suddenly felt myself go bright red in mortification. I couldn't believe I had heard her right. Carly had made it seem as though Freddie and I had something going on and we were sharing a bed! Well, techically we HAD shared a bed - but still!

"Chill," I said, giving everyone at the table a death-stare. "I'm eating my taco now. Momma's hungry." I bit into the crispy taco, momentarily forgetting about everything as I enjoyed the tasty treat. Food was one of the few things that could take my mind off my complicated "relationship" with Freddie Benson. As I began eating hungrily, I shut everything else out.

Not another word was spoken as the rest of the lunch hour was spent eating. After the meal, we all got up, going our separate ways and rushing off to afternoon classes. When I got to my first class of the afternoon, I let out a sigh of relief. I had made it through a very tense lunch without screaming out the truth. The truth that was blaring to come out ::: I wanted my hot roommate!


	6. Chapter 5 iWant You

Sam :::

After a full day of classes, I returned to Dorm Room 239. I walked in, closed the door behind me, and placed my textbooks down on the nightstand close to the bed. As I stood there, I heard the unmistakable sound of Freddie as he was singing in the kitchen area. Curiousity got the better of me, so I went to stand in the doorway to check out what he might be doing.

Freddie was busily cooking while singing to himself. I couldn't stop the smile which overtook my face. His voice was adorable as he sang although I could not recognize the goofy song from the lyrics. He looked up then, seeing me standing there and returned my smile.

"Hey there, Princess Puckett, I didn't hear you come in," he said as he was mixing something in a bowl.

"Obviously," I said to him teasingly.

"Uhhhh... just what are you trying to do here?" I asked him, watching as he was adding more ingredients into the bowl.

"I am making your fried chicken," he said with a grin.

"Really?" I asked happily. I was gazing at him now in supreme adoration.

"Does that make you happy?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Maybe," I said, trying not to smirk.

"The joy on your face gives it away," he spoke. "Now go on... watch some Girly Cow or something... this kitchen is wayyyyy too small for the both of us. I'll call you back in when dinner is done."

I tried to protest, but he shooed me out of the kitchen. As yummy smells filled the room, I went to hang out the livingroom/bedroom area. Freddie was cooking for me, and we had even had a conversation without so much as a single insult. I was betting that hell was about to freeze over.

As he had suggested, I switched on the TV and began watching Girly Cow. Soon I was laughing with amusement. I may be a college student now, but I could never be too old for Girly Cow.

After about a half hour of watching TV, I could smell the delicious scents of fresh fried chicken wafting from the kitchen area. Freddie AND Fried Chicken.  
What more could a girl want? My mouth began to water with hunger. I began to wonder what else Freddie was making to go with that fried chicken he had prepared.

When the meal was ready, he called me into the kitchen. With much amazement, I found that there was fried chicken, rolls, mashed potatoes, and brown gravy upon the table. "Looks good," I said approvingly as Freddie and I took our seats. I picked up a drumstick to sample it.

"Mmmmmm..." I murmured, finding it to be absolutely delectable. Freddie was an excellent cook. Who would have known?

"Freddie, this is soooo good," I said as I was filling up my plate. "I may just fall in love with you, if you continue to cook meals like this for me..."

Ours eyes met over the table, and I suddenly realized what I had said. "Well,  
I would... if you weren't such a nub," I said with a growl, throwing out an insult in an attempt to cover up the truth I had so carelessly spilled.

Something flashed in Freddie's eyes. He didn't look upset, not at all. "We'll talk about that later," he said, and I nearly bolted. Had there not been a fried chicken meal before me, I might have ran. There was something in his tone. And it sent shivers through me. What did Freddie want to talk about?

We ate the rest of the meal in almost complete silence, despite my occasional sounds of approval as I devoured every single bite upon my plate. Fried chicken always made me feel blessedly content. I stood up, carrying my plate over to the sink so I could rinse it.

"No, no..." Freddie said, gently guiding me away from the sink and back out of the kitchen. "I'm doing the dishes, remember?" I smiled at him, because who was I to argue? I hated doing dishes.

Freddie did his thing in the kitchen, cleaning up the mess from dinner and doing the dishes. While he was busy, I sprawled down on the bed, pretending to be absorbed in one of my textbooks. Try as I might, I had read the same single line about 9 times and never could comprehend a word. Freddie's voice kept echoing in my head - "We'll talk about that later." I felt butterflies in my tummy, wondering just what Freddork wished to discuss.

I was staring down at my book when Freddie came over to the bed and said, "Sam,  
don't act like you're trying to study." He took a seat on the edge of the bed right next to me. Looking up from the textbook, our gazes met.

"What do you want, Benson?" I asked, thinking that if we were going to have it out, we may as well do it now.

"I know about your dream last night," I heard him say. "Or should I say this morning..."

"What?" I gasped, nearly jumping up from the bed. "What dream? I don't know what you are talking-!"

"You can't deny it, Sam. You were dreaming about ME," Freddie insisted, his dark brown eyes penetrating mine.

"You?" I cried out. "Why would I dream of a nub like you?"

"You tell me, Puckett. You were all over me in your sleep. Your hands were caressing me, fondling me - everywhere ... and you said you wanted me."

"OMG!" I gasped. I felt like my cheeks were on fire. "I- I-," I began to stammer incoherently. I couldn't even form words.

"So you do remember the dream?" he said as he seemed to be taking it all in. "Sam, I think there is something you should know."

Freddie :::

As Sam looked at me, she appeared absolutely terrified. I wasn't sure if she was afraid of what I might say or if she was uneasy because I knew about her passionate dream. I took a deep breath, just letting the words spill from my tongue.

"Samantha Puckett, you drive me crazy, do you know that?"

"And I'm not just talking about the insults and all those fights we have. I'm talking about the other -."

"You KNOW what I am talking about," I said as I stared into her eyes.

"And now that we have it out in the open, we need to talk -," I started, but she cut me off, sitting up and looking like the crazed, blond-headed demon I knew so well.

"Ohhh no... absolutely NO way, Benson. I'm not talking about THAT!" she cried out, her blue eyes fiery as she had that look of a caged animal.

"Sam, we want each other..." I said, lowering my voice so it came out almost as a caress. "I don't know how, and I don't know why... Lord knows why I'd want you, the one who has made my life a physical and emotional hell-."

"Watch it, Fredwad," I heard her growl.

"Whatever the reasons, we do," I stated simply.

"And I've been thinking, and I believe I have come up with a solution to all of this..."

She looked at me as though I had lost my mind. I'm pretty sure she was waiting to hear my solution so she could laugh in my face.

"It's been two months now since we came here to Seattle U. I haven't slept with anyone since my arrival. Hell, I haven't even had a date," I said to Sam while running my fingers through my hair. "I know you haven't slept with anyone either. Even in high school, I didn't have a steady girlfriend. I had girlfriends, but nothing serious. You had some boyfriends too, but nothing lasted all that long."

"We have both yet to experience that first-time. Basically, we are longing for something we never got to have. And I am thinking we should just sleep with each other. Get all of it out of our systems..."

She stared at me, not saying a word. Finally she spoke. "You're suggesting we should sleep with each other, just for the sake of getting it over with?" she questioned.

"Yes, that's exactly what I am suggesting," I replied. "We sleep together one time... Just ONE time..."

"Then we never speak of it again?" she said softly. Wow, she was catching on.

I nodded. "And we never tell anyone," I went on to say.

"Do you think... do you think it would work?" Sam asked quietly. Looking at her and seeing the expression on her face, I could tell she wasn't completely loathing the idea.

I shrugged. "I guess we won't know, until we try."

"I'll do it," I heard her say.

Sam :::

I could tell Freddie was holding his breath before I told him that yes, I would do it. I would sleep with him. And under his conditions. Even as I said it, I knew that one time would never be enough. I'd always want him. But at least this way, I could have him; I'd have Freddie, even if it was just for one night. And this way, he'd never have to know exactly how hung up I was on him.  
It would just be like that kiss on the fire escape, something we had shared but of which we did not speak. In agreeing to this, I was saving myself from his rejection later. I told myself there was no other way to have him, because if I was honest and told him I had been crushing on him since high school, he'd probably reject me. Afterall, I was certain that I wasn't the woman for him. Not me, Sam Puckett. It was clear that someone like Carly was more his type.

I frowned when suddenly Carly came to mind. "What about- Carly?" I asked him.

"What about her?" he asked. "When I meant we won't tell anyone, that includes her."

That reminded me of a promise we had made to Carly; the promise to tell each other everything. Maybe Freddie didn't want Carly to know, because eventually he wanted Carly for his own and didn't want her to be pissed because he had slept with me. "I won't tell her," I promised.

"So.. when are we gonna... do it?" I asked, feeling vulnerable as we discussed our big plan of action.

"How about now?" I heard him say.

"Now? As in RIGHT NOW?"

A small smile came to Freddie's lips, hearing my gasp. "You're not afraid, are you, Puckett?" he challenged.

"Momma's not afraid," I said with all the courage I could muster. Tiny flutters of desire were bubbling in my tummy as I gazed at him. I was thinking about that kiss. The one on the fire escape.

"Well, lean..." I heard myself command.


	7. Chapter 6 iRocked the Bed

Sam :::

I held my breath as very slowly, Freddie leaned toward me and gradually, our lips met. Four years ... it had been four LONG years since he had kissed me.  
Immediately, my eyes drifted closed and I lost myself in the depth of that kiss.  
It's as though I had been waiting forever for it. I drank from his lips like I had been dying of incredible thirst. In that moment, Freddie and his kiss was all I needed.

Kissing Freddie was absolutely amazing. I slid into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck. Our lips crashed together, wild and hungry. The kiss was sort of like one of our fights, heated and passionate. His lips were warm and I loved his taste. I lightly licked his lower lip with the tip of my tongue. His lips parted and I gained entrance. As my tongue explored his mouth, his fingers tangled in my long blond curls.

I hung onto him tightly, not wanting to let go. I had longed for this kiss,  
NEEDED it. Here I was Samantha Puckett, in the arms of a tech geek. But the truth was, there was no one else I'd rather kiss. Curse it, I had fallen in love with a nerd. How had that happened? It was a baffling mystery, but now undeniable. It didn't matter - he was the hottest dork I had ever known.

His lips broke from mine and I heard and felt his breath, rough and uneven against the curve of my shoulder. "Sam..." he murmured. There was something in his voice that scared me. It sounded like hesitation and there was no way in hell I'd allow him to get out of this now - this plan of action he had proposed to me. I would have my one night, even if I had to TAKE it from him.

"Freddie?" I murmured back, wondering what had made him so suddenly stop. What was he waiting for - when I needed him so damn much?

"I don't have any ... protection..." I heard him say softly and apologetically. He looked up from where his face had been pressed against my shoulder and in that second our gazes met and I was completely shocked by the stark desire and fierce longing I saw illuminating there. Freddie wanted me as much as I wanted him. He wasn't attempting to get out of this. He was just trying to think ahead so there wouldn't be consequences to our passionate rendezvous.

Looking into his eyes, I began caressing his cheek. Being overwhelmed by desire made my voice come out strangely soft and husky. "It's okay, Fredward.  
I'm protected."

"Carls and I both went on the Pill just before coming to Seattle U. We didn't have boyfriends or anything, but to be on the safe side, we started taking birth control, just incase we did meet someone and if things happened. It can get out of control at parties and stuff so fast and neither one of us wanted a little bun in the oven."

Freddie's eyes searched mine. "You're sure it's okay?"

"Yeah, it's kewl," I promised him. "Now come here, nub. I need you and I won't let you stop."

"Good, Sam ... cuz I don't want to stop," he spoke and those words caused delicious flutters inside my tummy.

Suddenly we began undressing each other, quickly and wordlessly. I was faster at taking off his clothes. I had his shirt off. Then I unzipped his jeans and began tugging them down his legs. Meanwhile, he pulled my penny tee over my head. He tossed it aside and it fell on the floor to join his clothes. He pushed me back against the soft coverlet of the bed, undoing my pants and tugging them down and off. I sucked in my breath because now I was in nothing more than my dark-blue bra and a pair of matching panties. Panties. For years I hadn't worn them, preferring woman's boxers shorts in which I found to be more comfortable. But I could tell by Freddie's ravenous expression that he really loved the sight of me in them.

"Damn, you look so hot," I heard him groan, sliding himself closer on the bed and kissing my neck. He lightly bit the skin, then he'd softly lick the spot he had nipped. I shivered as I really liked his teeth and tongue upon my skin.

I was caressing his chest, feeling his muscles ripple under my fingertips. I used my nails to lightly graze his flesh and I felt him shiver. "God, Sam ...  
you are driving me absolutely out of my mind," he rasped. I slid my hand lower, toward my goal. I wanted to touch him and caress him ... everywhere.  
The fabric of his boxers kept getting in the way, as though they were attempting to deter my roaming hand.

"Freddie, I need -." And my voice trailed off as in that moment, my hand had made its first contact with the hard steel of his arousal. He made a rough sound of passion against my neck as I grasped him while marveling at his size and the velvet of his flesh.

He seemed dazed at first as I was stroking him, but quickly recovered. He unsnapped my bra then tossed it aside. A soft scream floated from my throat as I felt his hot mouth upon my breasts. From that point on, everything went from hot and passionate, to almost wild and frantic. He kissed and tasted my breasts, gently biting at my nipples. I screamed his name, my hand still grasping his erection. I was so wet that the crotch of my panties was bathed with my juices. Never, even in my wildest dreams, had I ever been this excited.

"Freddie," I cried out, taking his hand and pressing it to the moist fabric clinging to my center. "Please..."

His eyes locked to mine for a second as he caressed me through the thin fabric,  
making me gasp with growing desire. Then wordlessly, he peeled the panties off me, throwing them aside. "I'm sorry, I want this to go on forever ... but I want you so fucking much," I heard him growl. "And I don't think I can wait."

"Don't wait. I want you now," I said with just as much urgency. Before he could say another word, I climbed atop him, straddling him. He appeared surprised and breathless as I settled myself over him.

"Sam, what are you-?" he murmured, but then his eyes widened, feeling me move into postition, aligning our bodies. "Ohhhh God..."

I guided the head of his shaft to my opening and with a downward thrust of my hips, I began to impale myself onto Freddie. "Ohhh Sam... so tight," he cried out. He sounded as though he were in pain. He reached up, grasping my hips to steady me as I bit my lower lip.

He had just barely entered and it WAS an incredibly tight fit. I was determined though and not about to stop. I pressed my hands against that muscular chest of his, lowering myself onto his shaft in a quick downward thrust. He groaned and I screamed. He was inside me all the way and the entry burned like fire.

I didn't move then, lost in the wonderment of fullness and the distinct sensation of his shaft throbbing deep inside me. I didn't realize it, but I had stopped breathing the moment we had joined. His soft touch upon my cheek brought me back and I sucked in some air, gazing into those miraculous dark brown eyes of his.

"Sam, are you allright?" he whispered in concern.

I nodded, not trusting my voice at this point. "Relax...Breathe..." he spoke soothingly, his gaze settled on me with utmost tenderness. After a few moments, the initial discomfort had faded. Not completely, but the passion was returning full-force. I didn't want to be still a moment longer. Having him inside me so deeply, throbbing wildly was driving me mad.

"Freddie, I need..." I moaned. "I need you soooo badly." After that, the passion between us was explosive as I went completely went wild.

Freddie :::

Sam was like a wild blond-headed demon in bed. She scratched my chest, she bit my shoulder,  
and she moved atop of me as though she could not get enough. At first I thought I had really hurt her as she looked so small and vulnerable in that moment we had joined ... but she quickly recovered. We moved together urgently, rocking the bed. I held onto her hips tightly, totally lost in all the sensations bombarding me.

Her long blond hair brushed against my chest as our bodies moved together. I felt as though she were taking me. Completely marking me and making me hers.  
Even my most erotic fantasies had never been quite this hot. Having Sam in the flesh and blood was everything I had dreamed of and more.

"Sam, ohhhhh God..." I cried out, feeling her movements against me becoming almost frantic in their urgency. I surged up to met her downward thrusts, but suddenly it wasn't enough. She had mastered control of our passion-play thus far and now it was my turn.

I held onto her tightly and rolled the both of us over, until I came out on top.  
I ceased all movement for a moment, gazing down in those stormy blue eyes of hers. "Now I'm taking you," I said before my lips met hers in a passionate kiss. My tongue slid into her mouth in that same moment I began to thrust deep and hard inside of her. Harder. Faster. Our bodies moving in passionate rhythm. I wasn't going to last much longer, already I was fighting orgasm,  
wanting Sam to reach her peak before I came to mine.

Suddenly she let out a ecstatic scream. As her inner muscles clenched up on me,  
I felt my own climax building. She called out my name as her juices coated my thrusting cock. Knowing I had brought her to this state, I followed, exploding deep inside her. Her legs were locked around me tight and I could not move. Nor did I want to as I collapsed on top of her, struggling to regain my breath.

Both of us were breathing erratically and her body felt so delicate under mine. I began to fear I was crushing her. "Sam," I whispered softly. "Are you okay?"  
I looked into her eyes and raised myself up carefully, but made no motion to disengage from her tight warmth.

"I think so," she said in a soft voice, looking back into my eyes. "That was..."

"Nice," I finished for her.

"Yes, good work," she said as a small smile came to her face. It was as though she were trying to suppress a giggle.

"What's that look for?" I demanded.

"You were very good at it, you dork," she said with a smirk. "Now will you get off of me? You're crushing me..."

"Uhhh... sorry," I said, swiftly rolling over and laying next to her on the pillows.

I was still gazing at her, playing with a few strands of her hair. Her curls were twining around my fingers. "You were very good at it, too, Sam," I told her. "The best."

"Ohhh be quiet, you've never been with anyone else."

"Yes, but I am glad it was you. I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else."

She looked very small and beautiful as she lay next to me and for a second I thought she might cry. But not Sam. I had known her for years and tears just weren't her thing.

"I'm glad it was you, too," I heard her murmur.

She looked as though she was struggling with something as she spoke the next words. "In the morning...?"

Her voice trailed off, as though she were asking a question. It was in that instant that I remembered those conditions we had spoke of before coming to this arrangement.

"In the morning, we go back to hating each other... the fights, the name-calling, nothing changes," I answered.

"And we never speak of 'this' again," she whispered back.

I nodded, taking my arms and wrapping them around her. I pulled her in close to my chest and she did not protest. She seemed to settle there, strangely quiet and content. "In the morning then..." she spoke with a small yawn, resting her blond head against the beating of my heart.

I pressed a soft kiss atop her head. "Go to sleep, Princess Puckett," I encouraged. Holding her like this, having just made passionate love, I was delightfully exhausted.

"Good night, Sexy Fredward," was her reply before she settled down in my embrace and went to sleep.

I just lay there holding her, listening to the soft sound of her breathing. I could barely keep my eyes open, but I found great pleasure in gazing at her. I didn't even think of the repercussions we'd face tomorrow. My thoughts were entirely on the here ... and the now.


	8. Chapter 7 iWanna Stay in Bed

Sam :::

Golden rays of sunshine streamed through the lone, rectangular window of dorm room 239, but that wasn't what had awakened me from my serene sleep. BEEP BEEP BEEP! My cell phone was going into maximum overdrive. Someone was desperately trying to reach me. I opened one eye, glancing cautiously at Freddie who was holding me in his arms. He was sleeping peacefully and utterly oblivious. 'Ohhh myyy God, we're naked!" was the first thought that came flooding into my brain. Suddenly very vivid and passionate memories began returning to me one by one from the night before. Wow! It had been unbelievably astounding, making love to Freddie. And now -

The cell phone wouldn't stop it's persistant beeping. I wanted to throw the offending thing out the window. Turning just slightly, I glanced over at the nightstand, reaching carefully for my cell phone and looking it over. It only took a second to figure out who was frantically trying to call. There were about a dozen texts from Carly, of course. It seems she was totally flipping out because I hadn't shown up in English 101. That's when I glanced at the alarm clock. The huge red numbers upon it now read 11:07. Ohhh crap, we had overslept!

I set the cell phone aside, my eyes now on Freddie. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, and all I wanted to do was lay beside him in bed and just gaze at him. My heart was doing crazy things in my chest as I thought of last night and all the whispers and ecstasy we had shared. A painful sensation then cut through the bliss as I suddenly remembered that pact we had made. Today we'd return to the bickering, the insults, and even the now obsolete pretense of hating one another. I didn't know if I had the strength. All I wanted was to curl up against his warm chest and forget the rest of world, including my annoying cell phone and our outragous mutual agreement.

I only allowed myself to bask in the sweet contentment I felt in his embrace a few more minutes, then slowly, cautiously, I unwrapped myself from his arms. My eyes were on his face as I knew any moment he was going to awake. I was praying he wouldn't before I had the chance to at least cover my nudity and make my way into the bathroom.

I wasn't so lucky. I had just started to rise up from the bed when his eyes shot open. Our gazes met, and in that instant I saw recognition upon his features. He remembered everything. There was total silence as neither of us knew what to do or say. For a moment, I, Samantha Puckett forgot how to breathe.

I grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on, the sheet, in an attempt to quickly cover my nakedness. In the process I had pulled it off Freddie's body,  
leaving his fantastic body bare to my gaze. "Good one, Sam," he said, a little smirk coming to his lips.  
He made no attempt to cover anything. In fact, he didn't seem to mind at all as he lay there in his full, naked glory.

"Don't start with me, Benson!" I heard myself say in a growl. "Because of your LUST last night, I overslept and missed classes this morning. Carly has been calling and texting, totally freaking out!" I draped the sheet around me haphazardly, intent on getting out of there ASAP and escaping into the bathroom.

What was with that smirk on Freddie's face? I had to restrain myself not to slap it away. He looked as though he were immensely enjoying my discomfort! "My lust?" he responded back. "What about YOUR lust?"

"I mean... you BIT me and SCRATCHED me!" Freddie reminded, looking down at the various marks and scratches on his chest and arms.

"Ohhh no... we AREN'T going to talk about this! We aren't even going THERE!" I insisted. "You said last night we wouldn't speak of it again! So STOP speaking of it!"

I whipped around quickly, heading off into the bathroom. Maybe after a shower I'd feel better? Would I ever calm down? Freddie made me so furious, but there was more. I absolutely hated this arrangement we had. I didn't want ONE freakin night! I wanted Freddie!

Freddie :::

Sam looked absolutely beautiful when she was furious. I still couldn't believe that last night had been a reality. I had finally gotten Sam Puckett into bed after wanting her for years. Everything we had shared last night had been perfect and amazing. And now, in the morning light, we held to our agreement that we'd return to how it had been before sleeping together. As though it had meant nothing... but in my heart it had meant everything.

I lay there in bed after Sam stormed out and after a moment I heard the dinstinct sound of the shower running. I glanced at the alarm clock. Damn,  
we HAD slept in! It was time for American Goverment, the class I shared with Gibby, and no doubt he was wondering why I wasn't there. Most likely he and Carly were texting one another in a frantic attempt to figure out what had happened to me and Sam.

I stretched and stood up from the bed, reaching for my boxers from the night before. I glanced over at the bed which was a tangled mess from the fantasic sex. Who would have guessed that Sam would be such a little wildcat in bed? It was going to take some time for all the scratches she given me to heal.

After slipping on my boxers, I stood then in front of the mirror examining those tiny bite marks and fresh scratches. That's when Sam came out, wearing nothing but a towel. She glared at me and asked, "Why are you staring at your nubbish body?"

I returned her heated gaze and shrugged. I then went off to the bathroom for my own shower, intent on not letting her know that her remarks had affected me.  
As I showered, all I could think about was her long golden hair and amazing blue eyes. Even when she was stark-raving mad I wanted her. What the chiz?

Soon I was clean and refreshed. I got out and wrapped a towel around my hips.  
After a quick shave, I brushed my teeth, then rejoined Sam once again in the bedroom/livingroom area. She was fully dressed in a penny tee and a pair of tan pants. She didn't even look at me as I padded across the floor to my wardrobe for clothes.

"I'm leaving now, Fredjerk," she said, hurriedly putting on her shoes.  
Before I could say another word, she was gone. After she left I began to wonder, had I made a mistake. Was this scheme I had came up with for us to have one night only the cause of this new torment? How was I going to live like this? I still wanted her as much as ever.

I slapped myself on the forehead. "I am so stupid!" I said aloud. "I'm freakin in love with Samantha Puckett!"

Sam :::

I arrived at the Cafeteria, seeing Carly sitting at our usual table. "Ohhh thank God, Sam," she said quickly, smiling when she saw me. "I was so worried about you! Where in the world have you been? And why didn't you answer any of my calls or texts?"

"It's Freddie's fault!" I blurted out.

"What? Why? What did Freddie do?" she demanded.

I scrambled for an answer, remembering my promise not to tell Carly anything. "He- uhhhh... well..." I was stammering like a fool.

"Jeez... did you two fight again?" Carly asked as I sank down next to her for fear of losing my balance.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I should have known," she said with a heavy sigh. "Well, where's your tray? Aren't you having lunch?"

"I'm not hungry," I mumbled as I was staring down at the table top as though it were absolutely fascinating.

"Sam, you're not hungry?" Carly asked in concern. "Are you sick?"

"What are you, my mother?" I snapped.

But as I glanced at Carly I saw a hurt expression upon her face and immediately regretted my harsh words. She was only genuinely worried because in the past the only time I had skipped a meal, I'd been extemely ill.

"I'm sorry, Carls," I apologized quickly. "I just... I wish I could have stayed in bed..." And it was true. Why did reality have to seep in, taking me from Freddie's arms? It had been absolute Heaven, and now it was gone.

We looked up to see a guy standing there at our table. It was Gibby. "Have either of you seen Freddie?" he asked. "I have been trying to reach him for over an hour. He didn't show up in American Government."

Carly and I looked at each other and I didn't say a word. "Sam and Freddie had a fight," Carly spoke.

"Who cares where that nub is?" I said to Gibby. "In fact, I hope I don't see his nubbish face the rest of the day."

Deep inside I was angry at Freddie. Furious. This whole crazy scheme had been his. His suckish idea. And it WASN'T working! I still wanted him. Why hadn't the nerd come up with a better idea than this? I only wanted him more, and it was killing me!

"Sam's really upset right now, Gibby," Carly spoke quietly. "She doesn't even want to eat. Maybe we shouldn't talk about you-know... Freddie."

"Alright," Gibby replied, setting his tray down on the table and joining us.

"So... what should we talk about?" Gibby asked. Carly and Gibby began talking,  
going into some sort of indepth conversation. I tuned it all out, staring once again at the table top.

"Sam, come on... snap out of it!" I heard Carly say to me.

"Huh? What? Did you say something?" I asked, wondering what I had missed.

Carly didn't have a chance to ellaborate because Freddie suddenly appeared, a lunch tray in hand. "And I'm out of here!" I said, standing up quickly before Freddie could take his place at the table. I left him staring after me as I unceremoniously fled from the Cafeteria.


	9. Chapter 8 iSpeed Sex

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry it took me so long to update, guys! Finding the necessary time to write uninterrupted and undisturbed was difficult, plus I wanted this chapter to turn out good, so I hope I succeeded. You can leave a comment and let me know. Are you liking the story so far? Inquiring minds wanna know! LOL

BTW, I do not own iCarly. Dan does! Bummer.

*~x~*

Sam :::

Perched on the loveseat, I stabbed a wicked-looking kitchen knife into a slab of ham again and again. All the while I was mumbling all kinds of not-so-nice obscenities about my nubbish roommate, Freddie Benson. How dare he take my heart and mold it into his own, then stomp on it as though it meant nothing with his suckish scheme of getting me into bed only once? What the chiz? And why did I have to fall in love with him anyway, the sexy dork?

Hell, when I had came back to our dorm room, I had discovered that he had made the place spic-n-span. He had changed the sheets, made the bed, and put all our strewn clothing into the hamper. How could I have fallen for someone like him who was so much my complete opposite?

I looked down at the ham I had just mutilated. Wow! I hadn't even eaten a single bite of it. I had just taken out my frustrations on my favorite food of all things. What a shame to destroy such a beautiful and tasty ham because of my anger.

The door opened and Freddie walked in. I looked at him, the huge blade still in hand. "Sam, we need to talk," he said, closing the door and moving closer.

I didn't say a word, but I must have looked menacing because he stopped in his tracks, the expression on his face one of apprehension. "Sam, I know you are mad... but we can talk about this..." he said softly, looking at the ham I had just disfigured.

I put the knife and plate aside on the floor next to the loveseat, not even caring if he'd be displeased with my actions. Afterall, he liked things SOOOO neat and tidy. "Talk about what, Benson? Did you come up with another nubbish idea?" I demanded, glaring at him.

"Actually I did," he replied. "I don't like how we left things anymore than you do. And I realize a one-time-thing isn't going to work for us."

I crossed my arms over my chest, continuing to shoot daggers at him with my ice-blue eyes. "Start talking, Freddork!" I growled, wanting to hear this new idea of his. "But this sure the hell better be good!"

"Okay, Sam... just calm down," he said softly, his voice sounding like a caress. He gazed into my eyes and I started to melt. I absolutely hated him for having that particular effect on me.

Moments passed and neither of us said a word. My breathing calmed and bit by bit my anger dissapated, until it was just a dull throbbing ache sort of like the one I felt in my lower body when I gazed at Freddie. I still wanted him so much; I could barely think straight. What in the world was the matter with me?

"Okay," I finally spoke. "I'm as calm now as I'll ever be. Tell me,  
Fredward, what's your new plan?"

"After last night, I realize I made a mistake, and what we shared together just isn't enough for me," he replied, gazing into my eyes. "I want more. I want you, Sam. And I think you want me, too. So, I propose that it's not just a one-time-thing. Instead, we can have each other any time the mood arises-."

"You want to be friends-with-benefits?" I finished bluntly.

"Uhhh ... yeah ... I guess," he replied. "Please don't kill me."

He looked really scared, as if I might attack when his suggestion started sinking in. He appeared ready to bolt toward the door if necessary should I think he needed a good slapping after he had proposed his latest and possibly ludicrous idea.

"Freddork, we are adults here; I'm not going to kill you just because you propose to me a friends-with-benefits scenerio."

That was all we could ever have; I realized that now. Because I was in love with him and he didn't reciprocate those feelings. I wasn't the one for him. Obviously some perfect chick like Carly was more his style. If I wanted him, I had to take what he was offering, not turn it away. And how COULD I turn it away? I couldn't stop thinking of his hot kiss, his body covering mine...

Freddie :::

"So, you are saying 'yes.' We can have sex again?" I asked hopefully, still a bit wary of her. She could go bolistic at any time. I wasn't in the mood for her hands on me in that manner, slapping the crap out of me.

Sam rose from the loveseat and slowly approached where I stood near the bed. I stopped breathing as she got closer, her gaze locked to mine. Her hands pressed to my chest, just over my heartbeat. Without a word she pushed me backward with amazing strength for one so small. I fell back against the expanse of the bed, the air knocked from my lungs.

"Ohhh yes, Fredward, you can have me again," she said in a sexy voice as she crawled on top of me. As she was speaking, she was inching up my shirt. Before I knew what hit me, her lips were on the bare skin of my chest, kissing over the tiny little marks she had left there the night before.

"Poor little Freddie, Momma's sorry she hurt you with her sharp nails," she crooned.

"Ohhh hell..." I moaned, feeling her mouth all over me. I was getting super-hard already. She made me want her so damn much.

I closed my eyes, feeling her mouth moving over the wounds, kissing and licking.  
They didn't hurt. I kind of liked my battle scars.

I raised a hand, tangling it in her long blond curls, trying to pull her mouth away as it torturous for me. "Sam, ohhh God..." I moaned.

"You want something, dork?" she asked, her head snapping up as her eyes bored into mine.

"No, nothing..." I replied in a whisper. "Just you..."

"I'm yours," was her answer. I liked the sound of that. Mine. Samantha Puckett was mine.

I held her tight then, flipping her over on the bed so now I was on top. She didn't protest when I started undressing her. I was planning to show her with my actions and touch just how I felt for her.

I wanted her. There was no denying that. But I loved her even more. I was madly in love with Samantha Puckett, my greatest frenemy. How it happened, I didn't know. There was no sense analyzing the hows and the whys of my feelings, because trying to figure out something as complicated as love was beyond the realm of possiblity. I wanted to shout from the top of the campus watchtower, "I love Samantha Puckett!" but I knew she'd just laugh in my face. Afterall, she'd always called me a nub, a geek, and attacked me both verbally and physically ever chance she got. The attraction she had for me appeared to be only one of a passionate nature. She couldn't possibly be feeling the waves of love I felt for her. The emotions I had for her were so strong they made me breathless.

All thoughts were swept away as I made Sam's clothing disappear, tossing it all aside. I wanted her so damn bad, but I had to disengage from her a moment and remove the rest of my clothes. As I stood at the edge of the bed and undressed, she watched with smoky-blue eyes. There was so much desire in those eyes, it was calling me to her.

After I finished my task, I went back into her arms, gliding my body over hers. I pressed my mouth to hers in a hot, hungry kiss, our tongues battling it out almost savagely. I kissed her lips as a man hungers for food. While we kissed, I slid my hands over her delicious body, exploring her breasts and molding them in my palm. She moaned into the kiss as I toyed with a nipple. Again and again, I ran my fingertips over the hardened peak.

"Freddie, ohhhh God," she moaned as she broke from the kiss. "I want you so much..."

"How much?" I murmured back in response.

"So much ... feel how wet I am."

I slid my hand between her legs, finding her hot and wet. "Ohhh yeah," I groaned, rubbing her erotically.

In that same instant, her small hand had wrapped around my cock, stroking it. "YESSS," I cried out, as she squeezed and tantalized my erection. "I want you so freakin bad... I can't wait."

"I want you inside me," Sam murmured, continuing with her stroking. Beads of precum formed at the tip as I needed her beyond words. I nearly lost it when Sam began massaging the hot moisture against the sensitive head.

I cursed, unable to hold back any longer. I wanted it to go on and on, but it was too hot between us, too volatile. I needed to be inside her now and could not wait.

I pushed her hand away from my throbbing shaft, moving over her suddenly. "You drive me out of my mind," I quipped before aiming the tip of my cock at her center. With a smooth, driving thrust I slid every inch of myself inside of her.

Sam :::

I gasped, feeling Freddie's hard length impaling me. He felt amazingly good as he sunk into me as deep as he could go. I locked my legs around his waist as though to never let him go. We began moving together, slowly and sensuously at first, then faster and harder. I heard myself screaming as the pleasure intensified to a fever pitch.

"Freddie! YESSSSSSSS! Don't stop... ohhhh God!" I cried out, sweet sensations gliding over my body at his every deep thrust. This time there was no pain, just mind-blowing ecstasy.

I had wanted to make love to him for hours... exploring each other's bodies and all the realms of sexual possibility, but so much for that. We were too hot for each other at this point. Right now instant gratification and appeasing this intense ache was the only goal.

Once again my long nails sunk into the flesh of Freddie's back as my climax hit.  
I screamed his name as waves of ecstasy washed over me like a cascading waterfall. My inner muscles clenched on his throbbing length as he sent me over the edge into the realm of sweet oblivion. I crashed and fell, but held onto him for dear life. When I reached reality once again, I felt him tense.

"Sam!" he called out, spilling himself in a rush deep inside of me.

Wow! That had been...

Hot. I could come up with no other words to describe what had just happened. I gazed up at him, trying to catch my breath.

I licked my lips, staring into his dark brown eyes. "It was amazing," I said softly, still in a daze.

"Yeah," he whispered, putting a soft kiss upon my lips. "It was wild and quick... but it was good."

Gently he pulled free of me, moving to lay beside me in the bed. I felt his tender caresses gliding up and down my back. There were no words for what I was feeling at that moment, so I snuggled against him and pressed my cheek against his chest.

I realized at that moment I was finally getting what I had longed for that morning when I had been rudely awakened ... a cuddling moment in the afterglow of passion. I had longed for it so badly, so I savored every sweet second in his arms.

Freddie reached for the sheet, tugging it over both of our bodies as he continued to hold me close, pressing soft kisses into my tangled blond hair. No words were necessary as in that moment I had everything I wanted.

I was so content, I could have fallen asleep in his arms. But I fought the urge to let sleep take me, not wanting to lose a single second of this blissful time in Freddie's embrace. I struggled to find words, something I might say to tell him how I felt in that moment, but there was nothing, so I remained reluctantly silent.

Finally I gained the courage to at least say something.

"Freddie, I-."

But my thoughts were interrupted when suddenly the door of our dorm room burst open and someone uncermoniously stepped inside. "OMG! Sam! Freddie!" came a loud gasp.

I looked up from where I had been resting my face against Freddie's chest to see my twin sister standing there, her mouth agape. My gaze then turned to Freddie, seeing that he too was in a state of shock.

"Melanie's real?" he gasped, looking down at me.

Ohhh hell! Now I had some serious explaining to do!  



	10. Chapter 9 iKissed Him First

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. Dan does!  
Here you go - Chapter Nine! Hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews and support. Only two chapters left, and this story is complete! Please review if you want more.

Sam :::

Melanie Puckett stood there in the doorway of dorm room 239 gaping at Freddie and me in shock as we cuddled on the bed together after our most recent passionate romp. "You two...? OMG!" Melanie gasped.

"Hi, Sis..." I said softly with feined nonchalance. "Don't you knock?"

Melanie shrugged, still deeply stunned at the sight before her.

I turned my attention onto Freddie, giving him a look of annoyance.  
"OF COURSE, Melanie is real. You can see her standing right there, can't you?"  
I growled in response to his earlier question.

"But Sam, you told me she WASN'T real. You told me it was YOU all along...  
That it was YOU I took on that date... YOU who had kissed me!" Freddie cried out, appearing deeply confused.

I tried everything in my power to keep my countenance expressionless, but something told me I wasn't entirely successful. "I had my reasons," I spoke very softly.

"Why would you lie to me, Sam? I want to know NOW!" Freddie insisted loudly,  
his eyes locked to mine. Freddie wasn't going to give up so easily, and I felt myself becoming restless.

I jumped out of bed and got to my feet. I grabbed my clothes and hurriedly began putting the crumpled items back on. Freddie attempted to grab my arm and force me to talk to him, but I jerked away swiftly as though his touch had burned me.

Freddie :::

While Sam had her back to me, getting dressed, I turned to look at Melanie in awe. Twins! It had been true all along. Sam DID have a twin. And Melanie HAD kissed me.

Melanie just stood there, shaking her head as though to clear it.  
"Since Sam isn't talking, I'd like to talk to you, Melanie," I spoke with a heavy sigh, once again shooting a look that bordered on disgust toward Sam.

"Sure, Freddie," Melanie responded. "I'll just wait out in the hallway until - until you are both dressed." With that the elder of the Puckett twins went to discreetly stand in the hallway, closing the door quietly behind her.

Once Melanie had gone, I lept out of bed, grasping Sam's arm and spinning her around to confront her. "Sam, you owe me an explanation!" I insisted.

Her blue eyes flashed fire as she was forced to look at me. "Leave me alone,  
Frednub!" Sam demanded. "I didn't want you to know then, and I sure the hell don't want you to know now!"

"But Sam, I do know now! And why did you lie to me? You have to tell me!"

"I-I need some air," she said quietly, pulling her penny tee over her head so she was now completely dressed. "I'm ... uhhh... going to the library. You better get dressed, Fredifer, before my twin comes in here and sees you stark naked."

"You? Going to the library? Come on, Sam..." I said, shaking my head in disbelief. I reached for my clothing, quickly putting on my garments. "Don't leave, Sam. You need to talk to me."

"I have nothing to say," answered Sam, sounding strangely defeated. "I'm going now. Have fun with my sister." With that, she fled from the room, closing the door behind her. I was pulling on my jeans as she walked out, confused as hell by all that had just happened.

Sam :::

In the hallway, I stared at my twin for countless moments. "What are you doing here, Mel?" I finally asked.

"I came for a visit. I never thought I'd find you - having sex with Freddie Benson..." was Melanie's quiet reply.

A half-smile came to my face. "Sometimes the unbelievable happens," I responded softly.

"You're telling me. I thought you hated him."

I didn't answer, just stared at my twin. "I gotta go," I finally said, turning on my heel and walking toward the elevator.

"Sam!" Melanie called after me, but I was already gone.

Freddie :::

I peeked my head into the hallway, seeing Melanie standing there and Sam no where in sight. "Come in," I said, motioning Melanie inside with my hand.

A moment later, Melanie stepped into dorm room 239, seeming relieved I was fully dressed. "This is ... ummm ... an awkward situation," she spoke, staring into my eyes.

"You're telling me..." I said, a small smile turning up the corners of my mouth. "Melanie, I- I owe you an apology "

"No ... no, you don't," Melanie replied quickly. "I shouldn't have barged in this way ... interrupting as you and Sam as you were... you were..."

I shook my head. "No, that's not what I meant. I'm not talking about that. I am referring to our date ... how I treated you. I'm sorry, but I really thought you were Sam," I explained, running a hand through my mussed dark hair.

"I know," she replied softly. "I've known for quite some time there was something between you and Sam."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"When I kissed you that night on our date ... you said, `you swore we'd never do that again,'" Melanie reminded. "You and Sam had kissed. There was more between you two besides the constant fighting, name-calling, and supposed hatred."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. At that moment I felt so much confusion. Why had Sam lied, keeping Melanie's existence a secret? Why did Sam let me believe it was her that I had taken to the club that night and with whom I had shared a kiss?

"Did Sam say anything about me?" I asked Melanie hopefully.

"Uhhh no ... she just said ... actually I don't think you'd like to hear what it was she said," Melanie responded.

I threw my arms up in the air with frustration, a growl bursting from my lips. "Your sister is so maddening!"

Melanie walked across the room, taking a seat at the computer desk. "I think she has feelings for you..." she spoke softly.

"Feelings? What sort of feelings?"

Sam :::

I had taken a seat on a ceramic bench right outside the Campus Library, my cell phone pressed to my ear. I had just placed a call to Gibby. After a minute,  
Gibby had answered. "Hello," he spoke into the phone. "Gibby here."

"Gibs, I need to talk to you..." I spoke. "About Freddie."

"What about Freddie?"

"Has he told you anything about me?" I wanted to know.

"Uhhh ... like what?" came Gibby's cautious response. He suddenly sounded scared out of his mind.

"Gibby, if you know something you better start talking or I am gonna come over there and break both of your thumbs," I threatened.

Gibby began stuttering unintelligibly. I found it impossible to make out a single word he was saying. "Come on, Gibby. I need to know!" I started yelling. People walking by to and from the library were staring at me as I was screaming into my phone.

"I think you need to talk to Freddie!" Gibby said quickly before hanging up.

"Dammit!" I yelled into the phone, but it was too late. Gibby had gone.

Freddie :::

"Freddie, Sam isn't like other girls," Melanie began.

"You're telling me!"

"What I mean is she's not just going to wear her heart on her sleeve. I think maybe she's fallen for you. Because she -."

"What?" I gasped in disbelief. "Sam Puckett in love with me? That just COULDN'T be possible!"

"Think about it, Freddie. Obviously she was jealous of our date ... and didn't want you to think it was me who had kissed you. She wanted you for herself. And with me in the picture, she feared she'd never have a chance to have you."

I shook my head, trying to clear the confusion from it. "If that's true, then why didn't she tell me?"

"I think you need to talk to Sam," was Melanie's answer.

~*o*~

A couple of hours had passed since Melanie had left, and I was getting worried.  
What if Sam didn't come back? What if...?

Suddenly I heard the door knob turning and Sam stepped inside. "Sam, where have you been?" I demanded.

"At the library, you nub," she said none-too-nicely. "I told ya-."

"Sam, you hate the library."

Sam shrugged, avoiding my eyes.

"Where's Melanie?" she suddenly asked.

"She left. She said to tell you she's sorry for what happened and she'll call later," I answered.

"She better be sorry," Sam mumbled under her breath as she went to collapse upon the loveseat.

"Freddie, we need to talk..." Sam started, but at the same time, I was speaking,  
too.

"Sam, we gotta talk..." I had also said.

A slow smile came to both of our faces. "You first," she said, waiting to see what I had to say.

"Melanie said something curious today. She said ... She said it's possible that you are in love with me," I finally got the courage to reveal.

"What? Me in love with you?" Sam gasped, a look of horror upon her face. "How could she possibly think I'd love a tech-talking, nerdish nub like you?"

I chose to ignore that heated remark. I had to get to the bottom of this now.  
"Because Sam, you let me think it was you I took out on a date, not your twin. You also let me think you had kissed me again, not Melanie. There had to be a reason for that. You were jealous," I said, grinning because I liked the thought of her being jealous over me.

"Sam Puckett, jealous? Because someone kissed YOU? Get real, Benson!" Sam bellowed. "I'd NEVER fall in love with a dork!"

I just shook my head, refusing to be swayed by Sam's denials. "Then why'd you do it, Sam? Why did you lie to me?" I asked.

"Because I- I -" Sam started, not able to finish.

"Tell me, Sam!" I insisted. "No more lies! Just the truth!"

"Because I kissed you first, Freddie. You're my nub, and she can't have you!"  
Sam blurted out.

I just stood there staring at Sam as though absorbing the words she had thrown at me. "But I thought we kissed just to get it over with? It was just supposed to be a kiss - just one kiss. And we'd never speak of it again..."

"Yes, that's how it started out, but..."

"But what, Sam?"

"I wanted more," she admitted softly.

"Tell me," I prompted.

"I'm afraid to say..." Her vulnerability was showing, and Sam Puckett did not like feeling vulnerable. She trembled slightly, as though fighting some sort of hidden inner battle.

"You have to tell me, Sam. We just can't run from this anymore ."

"We?" she questioned.

"Yes, we - you and me. Ever since that night on the fire escape, I've been "  
I spoke, struggling to find the words. "Lying to myself."

"I told myself it meant nothing, that our kiss meant nothing but that was a lie. It meant everything. You mean everything," I finally admitted. "I've fallen in love with you, Sam."

She stared at me, blue eyes huge, but she didn't say a word. "Say something..." I prompted.

"No," came the small word of denial.

"Yes, I love you."

"No, you can't love me. I'm not right for you. I'm everything wrong," she said, shaking her head. And for one of the first times ever, I saw tears clouding her blue eyes.

"You deserve someone like Carly. Someone good and kind-hearted. Or someone like Melanie. Perfect and sweet. You wanted Carly for soooo long. She was your dream girl."

"WAS, Sam. Carly WAS my dream girl. I was infatuated with her. But she always rejected me. And I got over it," I spoke. "I got over it when I kissed you. I realized that I don't want someone perfect or sweet or any of those other things. Sam Puckett, I want YOU..."

"You're beautiful, unpredictable, funny, and you keep me on my toes. Sometimes you absolutely infuriate me. But believe me when I say, you're everything to me. I do love you, Sam. I want to be with you," I heard myself confessing.

"No! NOOO!" Sam cried out, jumping up and heading toward the door. But I tackled her before she could get away, grabbing her in my arms and holding her down on the bed.

"I love you, Sam," I said, laying half over her and gazing deeply into her eyes.

"This can't be real. You can't really love me..." she said as the tears flowed from misty blue eyes.

"I do," I swore, my voice breaking a little. I brought my lips to hers in a long passionate kiss. After only a moment, Sam wrapped her arms around me in surrender.

After kissing her thoroughly, taking her breath away, I pulled back, gazing into her eyes. My kiss had seemed to have calmed her. She just stared back at me,  
appearing slightly dazed. "Your turn now, Sam," I insisted. "You have to tell me how you feel."


	11. Chapter 10 iThink They  &ed

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do not own iCarly or the characters. Dan does!

And here it is, folks, Chapter Ten. Hope you like it. Thanks so much for all the encouraging reviews and support. You guys are the best! I have officially reached 100 reviews! Only one chapter remains after this one, and this story is complete!

~*0*~

Sam :::

Pinned underneath Freddie, I could not believe the words falling from his lips.  
Could it be true? Did Freddie REALLY love me? Me, Samantha Puckett?

I had never really thought it possible. He'd always loved Carly. From the moment I met him, my best friend had always been superior in his eyes. All he could think and talk about had been her. And then there was Melanie, my perfect and immaculate twin sister. Even my twin had gotten her clutches into Freddie. How could I complete with those two?

Tears clouded my vision, although I fought them like crazy. I didn't want Freddie to see me cry. Anything but that. But it was too late. The tears raced unbidden down my cheeks, and Freddie had seen each and every one.

My voice sounded pathetic and girly as I finally gained the ability to speak. "Let me up, Freddie. I promise, I'll tell you everything. Just get off me,"  
I heard myself plead. When he hesitated, I added forcefully, "NOW."

Eventually, he sighed, rolling to his left so I was no longer crushed beneath his body. The two of us sat up on the bed, and I turned to look at him. Moments ticked by as I attempted to find the words.

"Okay, Freddie. I'll tell you the truth," I spoke softly, gazing into those amazing brown eyes of his.

"From the very beginning, I had feelings for you," I admitted. "But you loved Carly. The only way I could get you to notice me was to harrass you. And everytime I was reminded that Carly was your crush, it would infuriate me,  
making me lash out at you and do something horrible."

"I know I was terrible to you. I don't know how you put up with me. But you did and in time we became good friends. Even though we fought and bickered constantly, we were still very close. But it wasn't until after we kissed that I realized just how much I cared..."

I took in a deep breath, forcing the words passed my lips. "I don't know when it happened and I don't know why, but I love you, too, nub. So much it hurts,"  
I confessed. "I never wanted you to know, because I had myself convinced you could never love me like you loved Carly. I even thought Melanie would be a better match for you with her super-good grades and perfectly clean hair. Why would you love someone like me when you could have a Carly or a Melanie? I'm nothing compared to them..."

My words trailed off as I looked down at my hands in anguish. My tears had ceased to flow, but my vulnerability had already been revealed in every way. And to Freddie of all people. I wanted to run, but it was too late for that. I had already exposed everything to him. Everything I had kept hidden and protected for so very long.

Freddie :::

I ached inside seeing Sam's tears and hearing her sorrowed words. "Look at me,  
Sam," I coaxed, placing my fingers under her chin to gently raise her gaze to my own.

"I do love you ... and you are everything to me. I don't love Carly. What I felt for her was nothing more than a childhood crush. Yes, she's a great person and wonderful friend, but it's you who has my heart. And as for Melanie, I only dated her because I thought it was you that night playing a trick on me. And when she kissed me, I honestly thought it was you and one of your pranks. I never wanted Melanie either."

"Sam, I want you. We've been stupid, holding all our feelings inside, afraid of admitting our love for one another. But I am not holding back another day.  
I love you, Samantha Puckett. Only you. You're a blond-headed demon and sometimes you infuriate me, but I do love you just as you are."

"How did I fall in love with a nerd?" she asked softly as a bright smile came to overtake her face.

"Just admit it. Nerds make you hot," I chuckled. Then she slapped me, hard.  
I knew she was feeling better then. I tugged her into my embrace, kissing her softly on her forehead.

"Behave yourself, Benson. Or you're gonna get slapped again," she warned with a small laugh as we fell down on the bed together, holding each other tight.

"You know I like it rough," I said as kissed along her jaw-line, tasting the saltiness of her earlier tears upon her skin.

"Mama loves it rough," she said in a breathless whisper, arching her neck as I was sipping at her soft flesh.

I nibbled her pulse point, leaving my mark there. Sam was making sexy noises as though she loved every second of it. My senses were soaring. She loved me! Finally I had Sam right where I wanted her. In my bed and in my heart. What more could I want?

"Take off my clothes, Dork. I want you again," she commanded. Ohhh yeah, she was definitely feeling better. The Sam Puckett I knew and loved was back.

"Yes, Princess Puckett," I said, ready to do as she commanded me. It was going to be a wonderful night.

~*o*~

The next morning the unthinkable had happened. We had overslept once again. According to the bedside alarm clock, it was 11:17, and someone was pounding urgently upon the door. I threw on my boxers, walking sleepily toward the source of the offending noise. "Who's there?" I demanded, throwing the door open.

"Freddie!" Carly gasped. It was her standing in the doorway, along with Gibby. She ran her eyes up and down my body clad in only my boxers, blushing furiously.

Then I saw her glance over at Sam, lying in bed with nothing covering her but the tangled sheet. The expression on Carly's face was priceless. She looked as though she might lose consciousness.

"Wh-Wh-what's going on in here?" Carly cried out.

"Nothing much," I said with a smirk.

"Gibby, I think they #%&ed!" Carly blurted out as she turned to look at her companion. I raised an eyebrow as I never would have guessed that sweet,  
little Carly Shay knew those sort of words.

"I would say you're probably right," Gibby responded, a small grin upon his face.

"Hey!" Sam called out from the bed, sitting up carefully while using the sheet to cover her nudity. "Sorry we slept through classes again. We were sort of... ummmm... BUSY last night."

Carly's eyes got huge. "OMG! It's about time, you two! Do you know how long I wanted you both to finally admit it and just get together?" she exclaimed.

"Does this mean you are dating?" was her next question.

I looked at Sam who was gazing back at me. "Does it?" I asked her.

"I've never dated a dork before..." was her answer. But I could tell by the little smirk on her face that she liked the idea.

"Ohhh Gibby, I am so excited!" Carly cried out, dancing around like a child and grabbing Gibby tight in her embrace. "My best friends FINALLY got together. Sam, Freddie, I am soooooo happy for you both!"

"That's great," said Sam. "But could you leave now? I think I'll get dressed.  
Or on second thought, maybe I'll #%& the dork again."

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed, but Sam only giggled mischievously.

I escorted Carly and Gibby to the door, but not before I overheard her say quietly to him, "Do you think we should we tell them that we are #%&ing, too?"

I heard Gibby's reply. "Naaa ... let's let them figure it out for themselves."


	12. Chapter 11 iDate a Dork

**iDate a Dork**

Freddie :::

The next day Sam and I met Gibby and Carly at the campus cafeteria for lunch. After Sam had gotten a tray piled high with food, I followed her to the table carrying my own tray. We sat down at a table by the window with our best friends.

I noticed right away that Carly was staring at us. She still hadn't gotten over the fact that we were dating. "What? Why are you staring at us, Carls? Do I have food on my face?" Sam asked as she continued munching on a burrito.

"No, you don't have food on your face. But- but you're dating Freddie... and I just can't believe it!" Carly gasped. "You two are all WRONG for each other. You're so - soooo different."

"Well, sometimes opposites attract," I said as I glanced over at my girlfriend who was wolfing down a massive burrito.

"But you two fight too much!" Carly protested. "You're probably gonna kill each other!"

"Sam hasn't killed Freddie... lately," Gibby spoke up.

Suddenly Sam set the remainder of her burrito down on her plate as she let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want to do this..." she said softly. "But I guess I have no other choice."

"What? What do you have to do, Sam?" I asked as I suddenly started feeling worried. Was she going to hit me now; pulverize me? Was she going to show Carly that she could still put me in my place for the mere offense of just being a nerd?

"Don't worry, Fredward. I'm just doing what I have to do," she said as she stood up from the table. "I am going to prove once and for all how I really feel for you."

Sam :::

Freddie looked terrified as I walked away from the table and approached the center of the cafeteria. The room was full of chatting college students who were enjoying their lunch. Burritos, tacos, and yummy enchiladas were being served and the scent of the Mexican food made my stomach rumble. Because of Carly's doubts, I had been forced to put my burrito aside before I had finished my meal.

I ignored everyone and their curious stares as I climbed on top of the nearest chair. I jumped on top of a table as I called out to the crowd. "Hey, everyone!" I yelled. "Can I have your attention?!"

The voices of the crowd died down to just a mumble as a room full of hungry people stared at me in shock. I could hear their whispers, but I ignored them. "Sam, what are you doing?" Freddie cried out, but I ignored him, too.

"Listen up!" I said loudly. "There's something very important I've got to say!"

Suddenly there was complete silence. All eyes were on me. "See that guy over there," I said as I pointed to Freddie.

"He may be a nerd, but he's MY nerd... and I LOVE him!" I announced. "And to prove how much I do, I would like to sing a song to him."

"Freddie ~ Nub, this song's for you," I said. Then suddenly I poured all of my heart into the song as I looked across the crowd and stared into Freddie's eyes. I saw him swallow hard as I started to sing.

Lyrics:

_This morning  
I woke up with this feeling  
I didn't know how to deal with  
And so I just decided to myself  
I'd hide it to myself and never talk about it  
And didn't I go and shout it  
When you walked into my room.  
"I think I love you!"_

I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way.

I don't know what I'm up against.  
I don't know what it's all about.  
I got so much to think about.

Hey, I think I love you.  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for.

I think I love you.  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way.

Believe me,  
You really don't have to worry.  
I only want to make you happy  
And if you say,  
"Hey, go away," I will  
But I think better still,  
I'd better stay around and love you.  
Do you think I have a case?  
Let me ask you to your face:  
Do you think you love me?

I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.  
Oh, I think I love you.

After I was finished singing, I said, "That's all I gotta say. Now everyone, go back to chowing down on your burritos."

I jumped back down from the table and almost immediately, everyone started chatting again. I headed back to our table, but was met half-way by Freddie.

"Sam, that was beautiful," he said as he looked into my eyes. "No one has every serenaded me before."

"It was nothing," I said as I shrugged my shoulders.

"It was everything."

Freddie:

I pulled Sam into my arms to kiss her. As our lips met, my soul melted. I knew I had found my one true love.

I took her hand and escorted her back to our table. "You see, Carls... Sam and I are in love. We're happy... and you're just gonna have to accept it," I said.

"Okay, I accept it," responded Carly before she went back to eating her Mexican dinner.

I looked over at Gibby and he just smirked. He knew that I knew his secret. He and Carly were dating, too.

"Who wants to go out on a double date?" I suddenly asked.

"Double date?" Sam gasped as she nearly choked on her burrito. "What?!"

She looked at Gibby and Carly in shock. "Do you mean to tell me you two have been dating and you haven't told ME?"

Carly delicately sampled a tiny bite of her enchalada, then she spoke. "Sam, you have been so busy fucking Freddie that you didn't notice that Gibby and I have fallen in love with each other."

"Love? LOVE? You can't be in love!" Sam said in a gasp.

"We are," Gibby said as he wrapped an arm around Carly.

"Can you believe that, Freddie?" Sam cried out. "They've totally been fucking!"

"I know," I said with a laugh.

"And just think of all the fun double dates we will have," Carly spoke.

THE END

_To my readers: I am so sorry it took me so long to complete this story. I have treasured all the reviews and comments, and I appreciate the great response and encouragement I received. _

*** Lyrics by David Cassidy and the Partridge Family ***


End file.
